victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
New in Town/Trancsript
Transcript of the Victubia Episode: New in Town. Transcript camera pans from the sky to the carriage that is walking. After closing in on the carriage, it shows Marzia and two pugs, Maya and Edgar, staring out the carriage window. * Marzia: Look at that. It's the Minx Castle. Isn't it beautiful! camera closes in on Marzia petting the two pugs. * Marzia: Perhaps we'll get invited to a party there someday. zooms out showing Lady Marzia happily petting Maya and Edgar, who look at up her. Lord Pewdiepie is sleeping near her side. * Marzia: That sounds like fun right? looks at PewDiePie's sleeping form What do you think honey? * Pewdiepie: 'Snoring Zzz... * '''Marzia: 'with Maya and Edgar smiling Haha! camera changes to behind the carriage as it moves away. * 'Marzia: '''We talked so long about moving here... to Victubia's streets with the carriage in the distance. * '''Marzia: '''I can't believe we're finally here...Victubia Capital. a moment, the scene changes as the carriage passes by an alleyway with a black cat sleeping on a barrel. Then the carriage goes up the hill and the then both the carriage, the coach, and the black horse is fully seen from the side. The birds fly peacefully in the cloudy sky with the sun peeking through. As the carriage approaches the house, it is revealed that Marzia has fallen asleep as well. * '''Mister Chair: '''Wake up, Lady Marzia. We are here. wakes up and cheerfully wakes up Edgar and Maya, who has also fallen asleep on her lap. * '''Marzia: '''Maya, Edgar, time to wake up. Chair opens the door. We're here. gets out of the carriage with Mister Chair's help. * '''Marzia: '''Thank you, Mister Chair. * '''Mister Chair: '''Of course, my lady. in on Marzia's eyes, which are filled with awe. Then from behind her with the sunlight shining brightly. * '''Marzia: '''Wow... to her face gazing up in wonder. * '''Marzia: '''Its so beautiful... comes out of the carriage, holding his top hat. He wraps an arm around his wife and rests it on her shoulder. Together the two look at the house they bought. *'Pewdiepie: 'You like it? house is large and very stunning, with new blue paint jobs and a beautiful front garden. There are stone steps leading to the front door. It is a very extravagant house. *'Marzia: 'It's amazing! takes off his hat and strikes a proud pose, while Marzia looks curiously. *'Pewdiepie: 'Of course it is! I picked it myself! Girl, don't doubt my house picking skills! looks in mock suspicion at her husband. While he puts on his hat mischievously. *'Marzia: 'So can you promise me there will be no ghosts in this house? *'Pewdiepie: 'PFF! You know you're talking to THE BEST paranormal investigator of all time!? taps her husband's chest in mock apology while Pewdiepie blushes embarrassingly. *'Marzia: 'Oh please, forgive me great, Pewdiepie! How could I ever doubt you? It's not like we had a poltergeist in our last house... glares menacingly at Pewdiepie while he looks in the other direction, intimidated. *'Pewdiepie: 'Hey! I took care of that! camera zooms out as Pewdiepie and Marzia admire their new house. Mister Chair and the carriage stand nearby. *'Marzia: 'Oh the great Pewdiepie will always come save us! *'PewDiePie: 'Stop mocking me, Marzia! camera zooms out and it enters the house, revealing a white woman-like ghastly figure standing in front of the window. It peers closely through the window, looking at Marzia and Pewdiepie with intrest. *'Unidentified Ghost: ''Pewdie? You will be mine...'' Victubia Logo pops up with some dramatic music. After the logo fades, Pewdiepie is seen taking Marzia up the steps to the house while Mister Chair is struggling to manage their luggage. *'Pewdiepie: '''The rest of our things should arrive soon. I also promised Cry that we would stop by the bar tomorrow. *'Marzia: 'Sounds good to me. *'Mister Chair: '''Ggh! What the hell is this thing!? camera pans to the stack of newspaper delivered to the mailbox. The newspaper describes the event of the second person's disappearance from the Minx Castle. The words 'To Be Continued' shows and the episode ends. Category:Episode Transcript